


Klance Oneshot Collection

by koharu_sama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koharu_sama/pseuds/koharu_sama
Summary: A collection of my fluffy Klance Oneshots!





	Klance Oneshot Collection

After a battle Lance is in the healing pod.  
Of course, Keith watches over his boyfriend and doesn‘t leave his side, he even sleeps next to the pod.  
Then after a few days, Lance finally wakes up and steps out of the healing pod, only to find a sleeping Keith next to it.  
He just adores how peaceful he looks when he‘s sleeping. Lance even starts playing with Keith‘s hair a little, until he suddenly wakes up.  
Instantly Keith‘s eyes open wide when he saw his love.  
Not even a second later, Lance was embraced in a big, warm hug.  
„I was so worried about you“ Keith whispered.  
Lance didn‘t even respond, he just wanted this moment to last a little longer...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith isn‘t good at cooking, but he sure as hell will try when his boyfriend is sick. Lance got the flu a few days ago and has been bedridden since. Keith really hates not being able to help much, but he‘s trying his best. Making chicken broth can‘t be so hard, right?  
It took him three failed attempts until he finally decided to call Hunk for help.  
A little bit and a *very* frustrated Hunk later, Keith finally created something eatable.  
He prepared a bowl and brought Lance the food to their bed.  
„Babe, dinner‘s ready...“  
*grunting*  
„Lance, wake up, you have to eat something!“  
„Yeah yeah, I‘m up...“  
Keith melted on the spot, seeing his lover like this, bedhead and still half asleep, he was just too cute. Disregarding the snotcoming from his nose of course.  
„I made you something... I read that broth helps when you‘re sick“  
„Oh babe, that‘s so sweet~ ... Wait, did you make this on your own?!“ Lance asked sceptical.  
„Don’t you trust me?! JUST TRY IT!“Keith was outraged, his own boyfriend didn‘t trust him to cook something!  
„Okay, if you insist, i‘ll try it...“  
So Lance took a spoonful. And another one. And another one.  
„This is... really good! I‘m impressed, Mullet~“. Keith was really proud of himself, being able to support his lover in any way he can.  
„Hunk helped you, didn‘t he?“  
Shit, he noticed.  
„Y-yeah...“ Keith admitted, a blush rushing to his cheeks.  
„I still know you well enough to know your cookig skills, darling~“, he said while giving Keitha kiss to his cheek. „Thank you for caring so mich for me“  
Keith kissed him back, „Everything for you babe...“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these two Oneshots!  
> I'll inconsistently update this collection, whenever I feel like it.  
> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed it!


End file.
